chelmfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Okres Międzywojenny i II wojna światowa
W 1918 r. Chełm znalazł się w niepodległej Polsce. 26 kwietnia 1919 r. przetransportowano do miasta sformowany w 1918 r. we Francji 1 Dywizjon 1 Pułku Szwoleżerów wchodzący w skład Błękitnej Armii gen. Józefa Hallera. Za poprzednika 2 Pułku Strzelców Konnych można uznać 1 dywizjon 1 Pułku Szwoleżerów. Pierwszym dowódcą pułku został płk Bohdan Aleksander Rudolpf. 1 Pułku Szwoleżerów w Chełmie uczestniczył w zdobyciu Wilna i wyprawie kijowskiej. 11 stycznia 1920 r. Józef Piłsudski, który przybywał w kościele na Górze Chełmskiej, podkreślił znaczenie tych wojskowych oddziałów. 1 Pułk Szwoleżerów w maju 1920 r. został wysłany na front polsko-rosyjski i następnie wziął udział w walkach z Armią Czerwoną – głównie z konnicą gen. Siemiona Budionnego. W 1920 r. chełmskie oddziały stawiały skuteczny opór wojskom bolszewickim. 28 sierpnia 1920 r. w pobliżu Uhruska doszło do walki z bolszewikami stoczonej przez 25 p.p. Zginęło wówczas 6 żołnierzy polskich. Ich grób znajduje się miejscowym cmentarzu parafialnym. Zacięte walki polsko-bolszewickie toczyły się m.in. o stację w Chełmie i most w Dorohusku. Na południe od Krasnegostawu pociąg pancerny "Mściciel" przyczynił się do powstrzymania natarcia sławnej Armii Konnej Budionnego. 22 Siedlecki Pułk Piechoty stoczył zwycięską bitwę w okolicach Hrubieszowa i Chełma. 3 września 1920 r. pod Chełmem, Naczelny Wódz Józef Piłsudski osobiście udekorował dowódcę oraz 55 żołnierzy 22. p.p. srebrnymi krzyżami Orderu Wojennego Virtuti Militari V klasy. 21 marca 1921 r. odznaczył on tym orderem sztandar 1 Pułku Szwoleżerów w koszarach chełmskich. 11 listopada 1930 r. odsłonięto pomnik poległych Chełmian w wojnie z bolszewikami, a trzy lata potem 24 września 1933 r. w obecności prezydenta Ignacego Mościckiego i gen. Sławoj Składkowskiego poświęcono Pomnik Poległych Żołnierzy 7 p.p. Leg. w wojnach o granice z lat 1918-1920. Dzieje pułku i jego szlak bojowy w latach 1914-1920 zawarte są w "Księdze Chwały Piechoty". W okresie międzywojennym pułk związany był z Ziemią Chełmską – stacjonował w Chełmie. W okresie międzywojennym planowano do Chełma przenieść siedzibę dyrekcji kolejowej (Chełm wygrał konkurencyjną walkę z pobliskim Lublinem). Zaowocowało to rozwojem miasta i budową dzielnicy "Nowe Miasto"10 na terenach folwarku Obłonie, obejmującej obszar ponad 7-krotnie większy od miasta istniejącego. Pod względem rozmachu inwestycja ta uważana jest za jedną z największych inwestycji II RP (porównywalną z budową Gdyni i Stalowej Woli). Władze miejskie rozpoczęły inwestycję w 1928 r. od budowy sieci nowych ulic według koncepcji rozplanowania nowej dzielnicy z 1926 r., opracowanej przez Spółdzielnię Architektoniczną Pracowników Zakładu Architektury Polskiej Politechniki Warszawskiej pod kierunkiem architektów A. Kuncewicza i A. Paprockiego. Wraz z budową nowych ulic rozpoczęto budowę nowoczesnej sieci wodociągowej i kanalizacyjnej dla całego miasta oraz nowej oczyszczalni ścieków w rejonie ul. Bieławin. Władze miejskie wybudowały własnym sumptem nowoczesny na tamte czasy budynek szkolny zwany "Szkołą-Pomnikiem Dziesięciolecia" Niepodległości Polski (w latach 1928-1930). W lipcu 1928 r. na obszarze ok. 50 ha ruszyła inwestycja PKP obejmująca budowę okazałego gmachu Dyrekcji i 3 kolonii mieszkalnych dla pracowników Wschodniej Dyrekcji Okręgowej Kolei Państwowych (zwanych osiedlami "Dyrekcji"), realizowanych równolegle z budowanymi przez mieszkańców Chełma osiedlami "Domki" i "Działki". Do wybuchu wojny zrealizowano zasadniczą część sieci nowych ulic, a nowe inwestycje objęły ponad połowę obszaru nowej dzielnicy zaplanowanego w koncepcji rozbudowy miasta z 1926 r. na ponad 430 ha. Chełm stał się ważnym ośrodkiem administracyjnym, (siedziba powiatu chełmskiego-największego w województwie lubelskim oraz miasta wydzielonego na prawach powiatu grodzkiego), oświatowym, kulturalnym i częściowo gospodarczym (chociaż nie posiadał większych zakładów przemysłowych). Był także miastem garnizonowym dwóch jednostek wojskowych: wspomnianego 7 Pułku Piechoty Legionów i 2 Pułku Artylerii Ciężkiej. Wojna dotarła tu 8 września 1939 r., kiedy niemieckie lotnictwo w dzień odpustu przeprowadziło naloty na miasto głównie na dworzec i ul. Kolejową. Straty w ludziach i budynkach nie okazały się duże. Pod Sawinem odparto niemieckie natarcie w kierunku Chełma. 11 września 1939 r. pojawiły się tutaj oddziały wojskowe z rozbitych wcześniej Armii "Prusy" i "Modlin". Wołyńska Półbrygada Obrony Narodowej była (w organizacji). Tworzono Batalion Obrony Narodowej "Chełm" (typ I). Miasto stało się ośrodkiem formowania Frontu Północnego. Po otrzymaniu wiadomości o agresji sowieckiej odtworzone oddziały dostały rozkaz odejścia z rejonu Chełma na południe, gdzie pod Tomaszowem Lubelskim Armie Lublin i Armia Kraków Frontu Środkowego walczyły o utorowanie sobie drogi w kierunku Lwowa i dalej na południe do granicy węgierskiej. 25 września po parogodzinnej walce, miasto znalazło się na dwa tygodnie (do godzin rannych 7 października 1939 r.) w rękach radzieckich. Miasta broniły dwa bataliony nadwyżek 35 pułku piechoty oraz grupa pocztowców. 27 września 1939 r. działała w okolicy Grupy "Chełm" płk. dypl. Władysława Płonki i podległe oddziały pułku kawalerii ppłk. Feliksa Kopcia i grupy kawalerii rtm. Franciszka Flataua. Grupa "Chełm" wchodziła w skład grupy wojsk płk. dypl. Tadeusza Zieleniewskiego i wraz z nią złożyła broń 2 października 1939 r. Od 9 października do 22 lipca 1944 r. – Chełm był w niemieckiej strefie okupacyjnej. 20 listopada 1939 r. – w ramach Akcji AB aresztowano według listy prawie wszystkich księży z parafii NMP (m.in. ks. kan. Juliana Jakubiaka, ks. Marcelego Mrozka, ks. Władysława Forkiewicza, ks. Goździka) i z kościoła Rozesłania Apostołów ( m.in. ks. kan. Wacława Kosiora) oraz zakonników z Zakonu OO. Franciszkanów-Reformatów (wśród nich bł. Jana Brunona Zembola, zamęczonego w Dachau. Wywieziono ich wagonami towarowymi do więzienia na Zamek w Lublinie. Od 1940 r. odbywały się też w mieście egzekucje w ramach akcji likwidującej polską inteligencję w Kumowej Dolinie, w których zginęli, m.in. ostatni przedwojenny prezydent Chełma Tadeusz Tomaszewski, nauczyciele (np. Maria Wirska, Jerzy Stępniewski) i harcerze. 30 kolejarzy rozstrzelano w Chełmie za przynależność do organizacji konspiracyjnych.(W ścianie dworca wmurowana jest tablica). 12 stycznia 1940 r. oddział SS dokonał likwidacji 440 pacjentów szpitala psychiatrycznego. Mogiła zamordowanych pacjentów znajduje się w północno-zachodniej części posesji szpitalnej. W dniu 1 grudnia 1939 roku w Warszawie grupa oficerów chełmskich powołała organizację Orła Białego na czele kpt. Kazimierzem Langiem Grzybem, a potem za zgodą gen. Stefana Grota Roweckiego dow. ZWZ otrzymała nazwę chełmskiego 7 pp. Legionów i walczyła na Okęciu. W 1940 r. Chełm ponownie został siedzibą prawosławnej diecezji. Górę katedralną Niemcy oddali kolaborującym z nimi Ukraińcom''.'' Podczas wojny istniało w Chełmie, zorganizowane w 1940 r. przy obecnej ul. Partyzantów i Lwowskiej, przez niemieckiego okupanta, getto (krwawo zlikwidowane przez Niemców w październiku 1942 r.) oraz jeden z największych obozów jenieckich (stalag 319) zlokalizowany między ul. Wojsławicką a ul. Lwowską (aż do Borku-Patelni)- stalag 319B oraz w Okszowie- stalag 319A i stalag 319C, przez Niemców na okupowanych przez nich ziemiach polskich – liczący w sumie (około 200 000 jeńców, z tego zginęło w różny sposób ponad 90 000 ofiar). Rozstrzelano też publicznie 43 zakładników na Targowicy. Mieszkańcy Chełma nie poddawali się bezwolnie okupantowi. Wielką pomoc dla jeńców i tysięcy uciekinierów przed rzezią na Wołyniu i czystką etniczną w Małopolsce Wschodniej niósł ks. Zygfryd Berezecki pracując w RGO (Rada Główna Opiekuńcza) na rzecz ludzi poszkodowanych i biednych. W mieście i regionie działały różne formy ruchu oporu (organizacje konspiracyjne, tajne nauczanie, pomoc Żydom oraz jeńcom wojennym, itd). I Rejon AK Chełm pod ogólnym dowództwem por. Witolda Fałkowskiego ps. Wik, obejmującego gminy Wojsławice, Rakołupy rozbroił 24 marca 1944 r. załogę posterunku policji wojsławickiej ewakuującej się do Chełma. Cały konwój wpadł w lesie koło Sarniaka w zasadzkę utworzoną przez "Wika" z plutonów AK przybyłych z okolicznych miejscowości oraz z Chełma. Zdobyto broń, amunicję i przejęto dokumentację zawierającą m.in. spis konfidentów. AK i BCH w okolicach Chełma zorganizowała szereg akcji związanych z wysadzeniem pociągów. I Rejon AK, w walce z okupantem, stoczył również 17 kwietnia 1944 r. bitwę w obronie Wojsławic, z niemiecką ekspedycją pacyfikacyjną. W lipcu 1944 roku wycofujące się oddziały Wehrmachtu wysadziły w powietrze dworzec kolejowy w Chełmie; zniszczono parowozownię i zabytkową wieżę w Bieławinie.